Problem: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{4p + 3}{p - 4} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p - 4$ $ -(4p + 3) = 7(p - 4) $ $-4p - 3 = 7p - 28$ $-3 = 11p - 28$ $25 = 11p$ $11p = 25$ $p = \dfrac{25}{11}$